Mother's Day
by NiGhTFuRy302
Summary: It's Mother's Day and all of the Gaang is getting ready. Well everybody except for Zuko and Katara. Will they be able to find heealing in each other?


**Author's Note: So I just got this idea like, yesterday. The summary basically explains the entire plot of the story, and I know Sokka lost his mom too, but the show makes it seem a lot like he's over it. So, yeah, anyway tell me what you think in a review or something. Correction is welcome and wanted, but NO FLAMES please. Thanks. Also this is not a ZuTara story, so without further ado:**

Mother's Day

Summary: It's Mother's Day and all of the Gaang is getting ready, well everybody except for Zuko and Katara. Will they be able to find healing in each other?

Chapter one

It was Mother's Day. The time of the year to celebrate and love your mothers, the town was dead silent, only it wasn't asleep, children all over Ba Sing Se were planning something for their mothers… everybody except Zuko Katara and Aang that is. Aang had been frozen in ice for over a hundred years, so his mother died without him knowing, and he accepted that, instead he opted to spend mother's day with his sick bison, who had gotten a fever. But Zuko and Katara on the other hand… They had secluded themselves in their rooms nearly a week before, and haven't come out since. The only way they would eat would be if Toph sent some food through the wall.

Every attempt at trying to get them to even respond had failed. Sokka kept telling Aang that she was like this every year and that it's best just to let her be, and eventually Aang did give up, but it took a while.

Now the day has finally arrived and the pain was unbearable.

Zuko lay shirtless on his bed, one arm resting on his forehead, staring up at the ceiling, memories of his mother running rampant through his head. _''Hey mom, watch how Azula feeds the ducks… I wanna show you what I am working on… I thought it was beautiful Zuko"_ Zuko clutched his head with both hands, he had been up for at least two hours and hadn't been able to gain control of his thoughts, everybody was up but the sun was just starting to rise. He looked out at the beautiful pink and orange sky… his mother loved the sun rise.

He snapped his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands. He needed to clear his head. He needed to go for a walk. He grabbed his fire nation robe, and under shirt, threw them both on, pulled the hood over his head, and jumped out the window.

Katara was in the same state as Zuko. She sat still on her bed, hands gripping her hair, tears streaming from her eyes. It was like this every year. But this time was different. Now she had Aang, Toph, Suki, she had always had Sokka… heck, she even had Zuko as a friend now. She should have been out there with her friends… with her family. But instead she was in here crying her eyes out.

She looked up as she heard a light thud out her window in the courtyard. Standing up she wiped her eyes and headed over to the window, just in time to see Zuko disappear around a corner. _'What are you doing Zuko?'_ she thought. Grabbing her robe and pulling it over her blue night gown, she started to sneak downstairs.

Zuko had made his way to the shopping district, he went to a flower shop and by some miracle they just so happen to have a small vase of Fire lilies. Nobody was up, so he grabbed the vase, and replaced it with the amount of money listed on the tag. Next he headed to a picture frame shop. He pulled out a picture of his mother and found a plain wooden frame with roses engraved into it. It was plain, but he knew his mother wood love it. He placed the money on the counter, and took the frame. Next he headed to a candle shop. The one he stopped at just so happen to be open, the owner sipping some tea. Zuko grabbed some simple vanilla scented candles, and was about to place the money on the counter when the shopkeeper, who was familiar with this sort of memorial, said "Take them. It's mother's day." Zuko nodded and took them.

He proceeded to head towards a hill he spotted in the distance. The same hill Iroh had honored his son, though it was unknown to Zuko. Zuko arrived at the top of the hill, and saw the candles and picture. _'This is where uncle Iroh honored cousin Lu Tin…'_ he thought, and circled around to the other side of the tree, he set the picture down against the tree, set the candles down next it and lit them with his fire bending… but he had nothing to write his mother's name with or on.

So he burned her name into the ground. The flame s burned for a few seconds before dying out. Zuko closed his eyes… it was a mistake asking Ozai where his mother was, because when he got there… there was hardly anything left to look at… "I miss you mom" He said quietly…

He heard footsteps behind him, "Zuko?" He heard a voice… it was Katara. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, "I was following you." Katara replied, "But… if you want me to leave…" she said, "No… your fine" he looked at her bloodshot eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked. She sighed, "I don't know… honestly… honestly Zuko I wish they never invented this STUPID holiday…" she said, and feeling the tears welling up in her eyes she sat down... "It's like a curse on my life... I look around every mother's day and I see kids playing with their moms and giving them gifts... I don't have that luxury…." Katara said as the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry… and I want you to know… I understand. When I was a child I lost my mother too… but I guess it's different, she was just banished… but I do know what growing up without the love of a mother feels like"

Katara looked at him, "So you don't understand do you?" she asked, Zuko looked down, "actually yes… a few days after the war… I went to my father's prison… and asked him where my mother was. Only now do I realize it was the worst mistake in my life… because the only thing I found was the skeleton." He said, and closed his eyes. Katara looked at him, "So yes Katara, I do understand, I understand the pain and suffering losing your mother brings, I understand how the empty gaping hole in your soul feels, I understand-" the entire thing had brought Katara to her breaking point, finally she had found somebody who understood… who know what she felt… and somebody she could express herself to, so she did the only thing that made sense. She jumped forward and hugged him. But it was brief, and Zuko was shocked to say the least. "W-why…w-what was that for?" he asked, "Well…because finally I've found someone who understands I guess" she smiled, and then turned at the sound of heavy footsteps to find Iroh and Aang walking up to them, Sokka in close pursuit. "I thought I would find you here prince Zuko" Iroh said.

"Katara, is everything all right?" Aang asked. Katara stood and smiled, "Everything's great Aang… happy mother's day" She said, by this time Sokka had caught up and when he heard this his jaw hit the floor, literally. Zuko stood as well, "Let's go home. It's mother's day after all" and with that, they all headed home. Well, everybody accept Sokka who was now passed out on the ground.

"Hey, where's Sokka- oh." Everybody started laughing.

**So what do you think? Good, bad? Too sloppy or neat? Too OOC, or dramatic? Make sure to tell me in a review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
